Pocong Love Story
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Akashi Seijuuoru adalah pocong yang sedang galau. [AkaTetsu Drabble 10/10-#10DrabbleAkaTetsuMerindingChallenge FINISH]


**Pocong Love Story**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Hantu yang berwujud pocong terbangun di sebuah pemakaman pada malam Jumat Kliwon. Dia kemudian memandangi nisan di atas kuburnya yang bertuliskan "Akashi Seijuurou". Sedih tidak sedih, si pocong memaklumi keadaannya yang sudah berubah menjadi makhluk tak kasat mata.

Menggalau di bawah pohon raksasa, pocong tadi merasa bosan luar biasa. Dasar nasib menjadi hantu, menjomblo adalah rutinitas harian yang sungguh menyiksa. Saban minggu si pocong itu menunggu, tak jemu, menanti sampai kapan ada sosok yang menjadi tambatan hati. Seandainya dia bisa memegang gitar, pastilah sudah dimainkan untuk menarik perhatian. Namun, seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, tiada yang muncul untuk mengisi kekosongan.

Padahal, pocong tersebut memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Walau sudah berubah wujud menjadi bangsa jadi-jadian, tetapi pesonanya seharusnya bisa mengalahkan tuyul, dedemit, vampir China, atau bahkan hantu jeruk purut. Tetapi, lagi-lagi, sangat malang sekali, pocong adalah sesial-sialnya makhluk mati yang bergentayangan menjadi hantu. Posisi tangan dan kaki yang terikat, membuat pocong harus berpindah tempat dengan cara melompat-lompat. Ini mengingatkannya dengan kelinci yang pernah dia pelihara sewaktu masih hidup di dunia. Sungguh menyedihkan sekali.

Akashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan—bukan—melompat-lompat menuju jembatan, tak jauh letaknya dari pohon besar tadi.

Memandangi air sungai yang bergerak di bawah sana ternyata tidak mampu untuk mengatasi kegalauan hatinya. Pocong tampan ini terus saja begitu, bermuram durja tanpa tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mencari pasangan.

Ha? Pasangan? Kekasihkah? Akashi ingin tertawa rasanya. Fakta bahwa dia adalah hantu berjenis pocong, dan tampan pula, sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Dia tidak bisa mencari penghiburan dengan menakut-nakuti anak kecil atau perempuan yang pulang sendirian saat tengah malam. Yang ada, mereka malah terpesona padanya dan ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Akashi sudah kapok setelah satu kali menjajal percobaan ini.

Teman-teman Akashi juga begitu. Hanya karena dirinya berwajah sedemikian memesonanya, mereka mengutukinya sebagai hantu yang gagal. Atau istilah kerennya, hantu yang termutasi karena teraliri gen asing pembawa bencana. Dia lalu dijauhi, mereka semua enggan untuk bercakap-cakap dengannya lagi. Akashi merasa sedih, tentu saja dia tidak mengharapkan dirinya menjadi hantu yang berbeda. Hantu seharusnya bergentayangan dengan membawa kengerian, ketakutan, atau jeritan bagi manusia yang melihat, bukannya seperti Akashi.

Secara menyakitkan, Akashi harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang menjadi hantu yang tidak umum. Guru di Universitas Akhirat Surga-Neraka, sebuah kampus sebagai tempat memperoleh ilmu bagi orang-orang mati, pernah berkata kepada Akashi, bahwa dia sejatinya dinyatakan gagal dalam ujian pada mata pelajaran Pendidikan Moral Hantu; yang mengharuskan bahwa hantu itu harus memiliki wajah yang buruk dan garang serta berperilaku senonoh untuk mengundang dosa; tetapi, karena tuntutan dari Kepala Universitas untuk segera meluluskan anak didiknya yang tidak naik kelas, akhirnya Akashi terpaksa diluluskan.

Lama melamun, netra Akashi menangkap sesosok hantu yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan cara yang tidak lazim.

Suster ngesot.

"Mengapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Akashi sambil memandangi hantu tadi yang memiliki penampilan aneh.

Hantu berpakaian serba putih dan berambut biru itu lantas mendongak. "Aku tersesat. Semula aku menakuti seorang perempuan yang sendirian di depan rumah sakit. Tetapi, dia tidak takut-takut juga. Aku terus mengikutinya sampai ke luar area rumah sakit, dan beginilah jadinya," ucapnya menjelaskan dengan wajah kesal. Rok yang dia kenakan sampai sobek-sobek saking lamanya dia mengesot.

Sebodoh-bodohnya Akashi dalam pelajaran Pendidikan Moral Hantu, sosok hantu dihadapannya adalah yang paling bodoh. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Hampir sama seperti Akashi, dia adalah hantu berwujud suster ngesot yang juga terpaksa diluluskan karena tidak memenuhi syarat. Bahkan, Tetsuya hampir saja _drop out_ kalau tidak dinasehati oleh Malaikat Munkar, malaikat yang baik hati itu, untuk tetap menuntaskan pendidikan di Universitas Akhirat Surga-Neraka.

Akashi berpikir. "Jangan-jangan, perempuan itu orang gila?"

"Benarkah? Ya ampun, sia-sia saja aku tadi mengikutinya kalau begitu."

Akashi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Bukannya kamu masih menjalani PSG dari Malaikat Nakir, Tetsuya?"

"Memang benar, Akashi-kun. Padahal, aku sudah lulus kan dari kampus? Tapi Malaikat Nakir, dosen Bimbingan Konseling yang super galak itu tidak mau menandatangani ssurat lulus dari mata kuliahnya di rapotku. Dan jika aku ingin mendapat tanda tangan darinya, aku harus menyelesaikan ujian PSG ini, Akashi-kun. Aku harus berhasil menakuti seorang manusia, baru aku akan lulus sungguhan."

Tetsuya yang malang. Nasibnya memang mirip dengan Akashi. Karena dia memiliki paras yang manis, dia juga dijauhi oleh teman seangkatannya itu.

Namun, di tengah kegalauan Akashi serta kedatangan Tetsuya yang, lagi-lagi, bercurhat, semua ini membuat Akashi mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Tetsuya, daripada kita suntuk di sini, daripada menangisi nasib yang tidak jelas juntrungnya, lebih baik kita jadian saja, yuk! Aku sudah bosan menjomblo."

Wajah Tetsuya memerah seketika ketika membalas, "Kalau itu maumu."

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**

 **.**

 **Note:** Dengan fanfiksi ini, maka berakhirlah **#10DrabbleMerindingAkaTetsuChallenge**

Jb tahu kalau kebanyakan dari pembaca tidak menyukai fanfiksi bergenre horor, tapi Jb tetap bersemangat untuk menyelesaikannya, karena Jb masih newbie dalam dunia perfanfiksian, Jb suka sekali dengan tantangan. Dan Jb bersyukur, challenge ini berakhir dengan begitu indah. Jujur saja, Jb tidak ahli dalam membuat fanfiksi bergenre horor, Jb itu biangnya bikin genre humor, yah meski masih dalam bentuk drabble; sehingga, mungkin, fanfiksi Jb di challenge ini terbumbui oleh genre humor. Tapi seperti inilah Jb :D

Anyway, terima kasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti challenge ini dari awal sampai akhir, sudah membaca, atau menjadi silent rider, atau yang sudah meninggalkan jejak nyata (berupa memfavorit atau "syukur-syukur" kalau komen) di fanfiksi Jb pada challenge ini. Jb sangat mencintai kalian ^^

Sampai jumpa di challenge drabble selanjutnya.

 _ **Fullove,**_

 **JB**


End file.
